


Runaway Train

by TDFawkes



Series: This Kid [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dinner with the Avengers, Gen, Parental Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Runaway Train, The Avengers welcome Peter, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDFawkes/pseuds/TDFawkes
Summary: Tony straightened as Clint said, “Is that the kid?”Tony didn’t bother with an answer as Spider-Man glanced back and forth – no doubt conferring with Karen – before settling at the very front of the train.Tony’s heart leapt in his throat. God, this kid. If it crashes, he’ll be squashed.





	Runaway Train

**Author's Note:**

> The characters aren't mine.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Three and a half weeks after the training incident, the Avengers were still stuck in the Compound. The government was steadfast in their insistence that the Avengers not be involved in any hero- ing  until the Accords were settled, and Tony was just about ready to turn to punching some bureaucrats in the face.

_ “People are being hurt,”  _ the team would argue. _  “The longer we’re here, the longer they go without help.” _

Tony huffed, setting down his tools with a clank and wiping oil on his shirt. Even more ridiculous, they couldn’t work with the government all the time because they had “other things to do.” Other things more important than people’s safety, apparently.

Rolling his eyes, Tony decided to take a break before his anger caused him to break something. He wanted to get to a certain point before Peter came over later in the week  and was already behind.

Walking into the main room, Tony paused as he noticed the team gathered tensely around the  t.v.  and wandered over  to the crowded group.

“What’s going on?” 

Rhodey looked up, mouth set firm and eyes hard. “Runaway train.”

“They don’t think they’ll be able to stop it before it crashes and no one can get in contact with the driver to tell them to stop,” Clint supplied as he leaned forward. “But they think the brakes just aren’t working.”

Wanda shook her head. “It doesn’t matter at this point. It’s too late to stop it manually.”

“You’re saying it’s going to crash?” It wasn’t a question and Tony  continued  before anyone could answer. “Why weren’t we alerted? We could have stopped it. Actually, why didn’t we ; y ou guys were watching-”

Natasha pointed to the left. Tony followed her hand  to  where Steve was on the phone, pacing back and forth while he waved his hands around and argued.

“We can’t.”

“You’re telling me people could die and they’re stuck on semantics!” Tony shouted, fists clenching.

Steve walked over, anger and sadness warring on his face  as he slammed his finger down on the phone . “Unfortunately, yes. They say it’s handled. All we can do is watch.”

Shaking his head, Tony leaned on the back of the couch with his arms as everyone quieted down as the train got closer and closer to destruction.

_ It has to stop. _

A red and blue figure swung into the camera’s view as it landed on the front of the train. 

Tony straightened as Clint said, “Is that the kid?”

Tony didn’t bother with an answer as Spider-Man glanced back and forth – no doubt conferring with Karen – before settling at the very front of the train.

Tony’s heart leapt  in  his throat.  _ God, if it crashes, he’ll be squashed. _

Watching as Spide rm an lifted up his arms to either side of him, Tony’s mouth dropped open once he realized what the kid was going to attempt.

Spide rm an shot his webs out on either side of him and kept a firm grip as the train continued trying to plow through him.

“Oh my God,” Wanda muttered, clenching her fists  in  her lap. “C’mon, Peter. You’ve got this.”

The webs snapped, Spider m an wavering as he gained his bearings. The end of the tracks kept getting closer and closer.

Spider m an tried again, this time with more webs. Tony could tell he had no intention of giving up.

“Come on, kid,” Tony whispered.

Ever so slowly, the train  slowed as the webs stretched out. Running through the formulas in his head, Tony mentally crossed his fingers the web fluid held. If it snapped again, there might not be enough time for a round three.

The end of the tracks appeared on screen as the train continued to slow until it came to a gentle stop.

Tony let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding as several Avengers cheered in time with the passengers and bystanders on screen.

“Nice job, kid.”

The anxiety drained out of Tony as a smile spread on his face. He’d have to do something nice for the kid. Maybe send a surprise pizza for him and his aunt tonight. Or, better yet, maybe he could invite them both over for dinner. It wasn’t a school night, so Tony was sure May wouldn’t mind. Plus, he could send Happy to pick them up; from what Peter said, there was something going on between those two.  They could even stay the night.

As Tony debated calling May, a collection of gasps focused his attention back on the screen as Peter fell forward, hitting the ground with a  _ thump. _

“FRIDAY,” Tony snapped, anxiety rising again.

“Spider m an is just exhausted and his muscles are extremely strained. He is still conscious.”

Sure enough, Spider m an uprighted himself, ignoring the reporters as he stumbled off and webbed away.

Tony monitored him until the kid found his way home safely.

As Peter stepped out of the car at the Compound that night, he was greeted with many applauses from the Avengers, but he just shook them off with a slight blush on his face.

Clint clapped him on the back as he walked in. “Saw you on  t.v.  today.” He faked wiping a tear from his eye. “They grow up so fast , d on’t you think, Stark?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You did good, kid, but what did I say?”

“... Let other people handle it.”

“And what did you do?”

“I handled it – but, Mr. Stark, if I hadn’t done something they would’ve crashed.”

“I know, kid. You’re not  in  trouble; you did good. I’m just making sure you actually  _ remembered  _ what I said so that if you ever do this again you can’t say you forgot. Besides, if your aunt’s fine with it, I think I can let you off easy this once.”

Peter grinned as Happy held out his hand for May to take while she stepped out of the SUV.

“I never said I was fine with it,” May said, shooting Peter a tense look. “But I’m proud you saved everyone today, Peter. Ben would be, too.” 

May and Peter shared a sad smile before she continued, “Plus, Tony brought us out here  for  a reason: he’s proud, too.”

As Tony stiffened under the gazes turned his way, he raised an eyebrow and turned.  ”I  don’t know what you’re talking about. I was  gonna  do this anyway,” he lied.

“Oh, yeah?” Clint challenged. “I didn’t hear about it.”

Snorting, Tony replied, “Yeah, well, I tend to not tell you things on purpose, so...”

Peter ran up to walk alongside his mentor as everyone began to make their way inside.

Tony glanced down at the mop of brown curls bobbing alongside him. “Where did you even think to do that, anyway? Most people would’ve tried pushing on the train to slow it down ,  not letting it ram straight into their backs.”

Scratching the side of his neck, Peter sheepishly replied, “I think I saw it in a movie once.”

“Never trust what you see in movies, kid. They lie and hardly ever work in the real world.”

“I’m just glad this one did,” Peter said, his underlying tone so  grave  for someone so young. 

Tony paused. He always forgot how serious Peter took saving lives.

Leaning back, Tony roved his eyes over his friends as they busted out laughing a t Rhodey ' s  story,  the man  only pausing to chuckle in preparation for what he was about to say.

Happy and May were towards the end of the table, chatting up a storm. Looks like Peter was right.

Speaking of which, the kid looked ready to explode from happiness. He leaned forward, a big, dopey smile on his face as he listened to the stories the Avengers told him.

Everyone was smiling. Wait, scratch that. Tony frowned as he stared at Steve across the table looking down.

After a moment of quiet hesitation,  Tony stood up. “I’m gonna go grab the dessert. Cap,  wanna  help?”

Steve immediately stood up, grabbing empty plates  of  those closest to him as he followed Tony into the kitchen.

As Steve set the plates in the dishwasher and Tony grabbed some new ones, he pondered how to approach  the problem . Tony knew what was bothering him, of course, he just needed to go about it in a casual way.

Tony bit his lip as he grabbed more silverware.

_ Screw casual,  _ he decided, saying, “Hey, why don’t you invite Bucky over next time.”

He could feel Steve’s eyes on him as he took his time retrieving the pies from their hiding spot. 

Tony tried to keep moving until Steve’s hand settled on his arm, forcing him to stop with a sigh and look up.

“Are you sure? I told you when all of this happened that we could take it slow. I don’t want to pressure you, Tony.”

Nodding a few times, Tony said, “Well, don’t expect us to make  matching  friendship bracelets... but, yeah.” Tony’s gaze wandered to Peter sitting among the team. “You’ve been more than willing to accept Peter, it’s only fair I do the same with your friend, right?”

Attempting to leave a second time, Tony was stopped again by Steve.

“You’re my friend, too, Tony. You both are. I never should’ve put one above the other like I did. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive myself.”

Tony shoved his head in the direction of the dining room, Steve’s gaze landing on Peter holding up his hands and waving them around as he told a story. “I’m kind of glad you did.”

Steve smiled.

“Granted,” Tony said, cocking his head  to  the side. “You could ’ ve stopped much earlier.”

“I get it,” Steve deadpanned.

“No, really. I mean, at any point-”

“Let’s go, Tony. Don’t want to keep people waiting on their pie.”

“Aye, aye, Captain.”

As they walked back in, Tony heard May say, “I’ll bring you your piece, Peter. I know your muscles are still sore.”

“May,” Peter whined, “I’m fine.”

“Relax, Peter,” Steve said, setting down the pies on the table. “Being injured is nothing to take lightly.”

Picking up the first plate, Steve walked it down to the kid and put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “You did a really good job today, Peter.”

Clint leaned forward, a grin on his face. “Yeah, yeah, we’re all proud of the smallest Avenger. Let’s eat.”

Tony sent a grateful glance toward the archer as Peter’s face lit up again.

When Bucky came back, it would take some getting used to, and Tony would keep an eye on Peter when they were in the same room, but their once-small family was growing each year. Tony didn’t think he’d ever be able to have a trusted family again, but he’s been proven wrong time and time again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a comment or kudos!! :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @tdfawkes


End file.
